


Be Ok

by PantyPoison



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyPoison/pseuds/PantyPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Kate finding out she likes Max, Max finding out she likes both Chloe and Kate, and how they all learn that this is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Ok

It took Kate a while to come to the realization that she “like liked” Max.

 

She came back to the dorm from the hospital on an early Saturday morning, armed with a referral to a therapist and the plethora of cards and balloons she had received while in the hospital. She hadn't opted for any visitors, save for family. She felt too ashamed over the whole incident. Of course her mother had made sure to tell her how idiotic she had acted, to the point where a nurse had escorted her out of the room due to Kate's visible distress. Thankfully her father had been much more understanding, along with the entire girl's dorm of Blackwell. All the cards were from them, with an exception of a few faculty members. The outpouring of love from all of them had truly touched Kate. She was only in the hospital for three days and yet everyone had sent her something. The card from Taylor even had the small bold signature of Victoria.

 

Her room was just as she left it. After she dumped her things on the floor, she made a beeline for the rabbit cage. Daisy was snoozing away, but awoke when Kate opened her cage, stroking her plush fur gently. Brooke had mentioned in her card that she would be taking care of the bunny while Kate was away. She made a mental note to thank her later.

 

Nobody else seemed to be awake, which was somewhat of a relief. Kate didn't want anyone to fuss over her returning. She pondered working on some of her assignments, but decided against it. Her professors would understand her late work. With the possible exception of Mr. Jefferson. She focused her attention to her violin instead. She had to blow a thin layer of dust off of it before she could play.

 

She was just warming up when she heard a soft knocking on her door. “Hey, Kate! Is that you?”

 

Kate felt her face light up unintentionally. “Hey, Max. Come in.”

 

Max entered and shut the door gently behind her. They hadn't spoken since that day on the roof. Kate was a little scared that Max would avoid her, thinking her to be a basket case. One look at Max's face clearly told her otherwise. They stood for a moment, just smiling at each other. “You look a lot better,” Max offered into the silence.

 

Kate winced. “I guess I was kind of a mess that day, huh? Sorry you had to see me like that.”

 

Max shook her head. “Don't be sorry, really. What matters is that you're still here.”

 

Her reassuring tone calmed Kate's nerves.“Thanks. What are you doing up so early?”

 

“Oh, just getting a couple shots in the woods. There's this momma doe and her fawn that have been hanging around, hold on,” she reached into her bag and grabbed the photos, handing them to Kate. The two deer were an adorable pair, grazing close together in the early light of dawn.

 

“Awww, cute photos,” Kate cooed before handing them back to Max.

 

“I just got back and heard you playing, so I thought I'd stop by and welcome you back. We all missed your violin in the mornings. Even Victoria, Miss 'Serial Offender of Blasting White Girl Rap At Obscene Volumes'.” They both had a little laugh at that. Max gestured to Kate's bed. “Do you mind if I sit in while you play?”

 

“Um...okay, yeah,” Kate said softly, getting poised to play another song as Max sat down. She hit a wrong note almost immediately, stopping at the soft screech with a sigh. “Sorry, I'm a little rusty.”

 

Max shrugged. “It's okay. Just pretend I'm not here.”

 

Kate nodded, and closed her eyes to help her focus. She began to play a slower song, taking her time and letting herself flow with the melody. She played beautifully until the end, getting so lost in the song that she jumped at the noise of a camera flash. “Maaax. Do you ever put that thing away?”

 

Max smiled guiltily as she waved the fresh photo in the air. “Sorry, sorry. I can't resist a good shot.”

 

Kate sighed and resumed her playing. She leisurely moved on to a more complicated song, the hard notes perfectly, and Max got up to show Kate the photo. She almost gasped. The morning light from the window framed her figure with a soft glow that made her look practically angelic. “Points for your photography skills. You can even make someone like me look graceful.”

 

“Even the best camera can't capture something that wasn't there in the first place,” Max retorted gently. A warm feeling flooded Kate's senses and she felt her stomach flutter. Why butterflies? It was just Max here...Kate tried to shake it off. _You're not used to the attention, that's all,_ she told herself stubbornly.

 

Max brought her back out of her thoughts. “I've gotta go and meet Chloe for breakfast. Wanna come with? Joyce makes a mean belgian waffle.”

 

Kate thought about it, setting her violin back in its case. “I...oh, I don't know. I don't wanna intrude on you guys.” It sounded silly, but she knew how close Chloe and Max were. Even if they weren't dating, she didn't want to come between them on their private time.

 

“It's not like a date or anything. More like a 'make sure that Chloe gets her ass out of bed in time for tutoring' rendezvous. Breakfast on me is her incentive to get up. Same goes for you if you decide to gooo...” Max wheedled, blue eyes flashing playfully. Kate never stood a chance.

 

They both made it to Two Whales before Chloe, predictably. They grabbed a booth and sat on opposite sides while Chloe's mom brought them coffee and took their orders. Joyce was especially nice to Kate. Of course she knew about the suicide attempt but she didn't mention it. “Really glad to see you decided to stick around,” was the most she said about it, touching Kate's shoulder lightly.

 

The first thing Chloe did when she entered the diner was slide into Kate's side of the booth and give her a tight, warm hug. Chloe could seem scary and unwelcoming, but that was the furthest from the truth if you were one of the lucky ones that she deemed worth of her trust. “Now I know you musta felt like a badass playing with your life like that, but don't do it again alright?” she said softly.

 

“I won't,” Kate whispered back, a silent promise.

 

“Chloe you're gonna suffocate her,” Max warned, but there was humor in her voice.

 

“Geez man, we're having a moment here,” Chloe groaned, but complied and released her captive.

 

Kate smiled. “I didn't mind, really.”

 

“Of course you didn't. See, Max? This chick's tough as nails. Fuck, remember the day we first met?”

 

Kate ducked her head shyly. “You'd never let me forget it.”

 

“Hey, I don't know this story!” Max whined, leaning over the table.

 

Chloe was only too eager to go into it. She had been hanging out around a middle school, high as a kite, trying to sell some of the students weed. One of these students happened to be Kate's younger sister. Kate came by the school to pick up her sister from a volleyball game and caught Chloe in the act. She had stormed up to Chloe and slapped the bag of weed she was tossing around right out of her hand, telling her very sternly how ashamed she should be. Chloe couldn't even defend herself, partly due to the weed in her system, mostly due to Kate not letting her get a word in edgewise. Finally Kate had raised her voice and said “Just get out of here before I call the cops!” and Chloe had literally fell on her ass in surprise at this girl, a girl at least six inches smaller than her, chewing her out. Chloe had booked it out of there, and Kate had to take a five minute breather afterward, lightheaded from confrontation.

 

“I can't picture you doing that at all, Kate. That's amazing,” Max praised, while Kate was hiding her face almost completely.

 

“I was way overboard. I called her a junkie asshole. I still feel bad about that.”

 

Max and Chloe shared a look of disbelief as to how a human being could be so precious.

 

“Kate, please. Chloe's stepdouche has called her way worse.” Max said reassuringly.

 

“Absolutely,” Chloe said, putting an arm around Kate's shoulder. Turning to Max she said, “Although I _was_ kinda pissed at her at first, but also very fucking impressed. I tracked her down and told her a few days later.”

 

“Chloe! Quit swearing and eat your damn breakfast,” Joyce had appeared with their orders of food. Despite her harsh tone, she was smiling.

 

As they ate, Max and Chloe continued to banter with each other about little things, school and unruly relatives. They made sure to include Kate and ask her opinion on matters as well. She couldn't remember feeling that comfortable and wanted in a long time.

 

After that day she started hanging out with them more and more, Max particularly. On the days when their schedules conflicted they texted like fiends. Kate had never been the type to text first, being too riddled with shyness, but now she could text Max whenever she felt like it. She probably did it too much, she thought. But Max didn't seem to mind.

 

It hit Kate one night as she was trying to fall asleep, catching herself smiling at something Max had said earlier. Was this pathetic, being so attached to her? Kate knew this wasn't a normal friendship feeling. She wasn't like this with Alyssa or Brooke. Max was different. Max made her heavy heart feel lighter, turned her nightmares to daydreams, made her want to dance in the rain instead of hiding from it. But there was no way...no she could..

 

Kate could not believe she going through gay panic right now.

 

Maybe she just liked the attention. Besides with her dad, Kate had never seen herself as “first” in anyones life. She was not used to someone taking time out of their day just to check on her. It was weird to see cute drawings and messages on her board when she got back to her room from classes. Max is not the best artist, but the heart in her doodles is apparent. Kate appreciated these small offerings every single time, even if she had to occasionally inquire what animal Max had been trying to portray. Sometimes she answered Max's messages with replies of her own, an “always” for Max's “hang in there!”, or a fawn to play along with the kitten Max had drawn.

 

The fact that Max hadn't got tired of her yet didn't make things any easier. Sometimes Max would just stop by and ask if Kate wanted to walk to nowhere in particular. True, as they walked on campus and through the woods, Max was looking through her camera most of the time, but that was fine. The silence was comfortable. Max also used Kate as a subject at least once every time they went out, much to Kate's (weak) protests. “I can't help it, the camera lahves you, dahling,” Max had said in a weird accent, making Kate laugh. She didn't mind, not really. She did wish the dark circles under her eyes would go away, though. Even with sleep, a proper diet, and not crying herself to sleep most nights, her eyes had still been ringed like a raccoon's since being discharged from the hospital. Max told her that they gave her character, like a beautiful heroine with a tragic backstory. Kate had shaken her head and smiled to herself. It did help her feel a little better about them though.

 

It made Kate hopeful, in a way. Like if Max wanted to spend a lot of time with her, there was a tiny chance that she could feel the same way about Kate. On the tiny, _miniscule_ chance that you're falling in love with another girl, she reminded herself. On the off chance that the way Max reached for her hand at random times meant that she had deeper feelings too. Kate wished that Max hadn't started doing that. Kate always hated people touching her, and it made things more confusing now it didn't bother her when Max did it.

 

_God, tell me what to do,_ she thought forlornly. She liked to think that God would accept her if it did turn out that she had a big...lesbian?...crush on Max. Kate wasn't sure where she fell on that Kinsey scale. She had never liked anyone before Max. Still, she firmly believed that God was love and wouldn't judge her for loving someone.  _If_ this was even love, and not just some infatuation with the girl that had literally saved her life. Both from herself and the people who bullied her. Who took the time out of her day to give her constant reassurance. And told her she was pretty, often and unsolicited.

 

She started thinking about what her mother would have to say on this subject and a sinking feeling washed over her. Kate had to see her tomorrow for a family meeting as part of her therapy. She decided to shove all other thoughts aside and get some rest. She would need every bit of her emotional energy for tomorrow.

 

The meeting went about as well as it could. Kate wasn't completely humiliated, but she still felt a little worse for wear as she said goodbye to her parents. Her mother was still not budging on how much of a sinner Kate was, now having a “selfish suicide” added to her endless arsenal of ways to condemn her. Having her father present was the only thing that made the meeting bearable. Mrs. Marsh went into the meeting insisting that she was only thinking about Kate's best interests, but went silent at the psychologist's pleas with her to be less overbearing. She seemed to be listening to the psychologist in earnest; only when they were dismissed did she let loose on Kate, telling her that all she needed was prayer and not some quack and pills to fix her problems.

 

When she got back to her room she threw herself on the bed and covered her face with her pillow. The tears she had been holding back all afternoon were coming out in a torrent. She was contemplating how to spend the rest of the night. She could stay like this, or possibly go out and find the nearest ditch to hide in. She tried to weigh the pros and cons of each, but she was in too miserable a headspace to even think rationally.

 

Her phone lit up, a message from Max checking up on her. She stared at it for a few moments before deciding to lie. She didn't want Max to see her like this. She replied that she was okay and not to worry. Max's reply made her stomach flip.

 

'Okay. Let me know if you need anything. Always here for you. <3'

 

It made her want to confess right then. Maybe she would later, to hell with her mom. At the moment she just wanted to sleep. She turned off her phone so that no one could disturb her. Reaching into her bag she dug around until she found a bottle of sleep aid.  _Just enough to knock myself out for the night_ , she told herself. 

 

It was actually Victoria who commented on Kate's absence later. Admittedly, Max had been so swamped with schoolwork that she had not noticed her quiet friend's empty seat in Mr. Jefferson's class. She was caught off guard as Victoria leaned against her desk, drumming long nails against it when Max didn't acknowledge her at first. Max never knew how Victoria was going to act, and found it best to ignore her in most situations. “Yes, Victoria?” Max said, glancing up at her from her notes.

 

“'Yes, Victoria?',” she repeated back in a dull tone. “god, you always sound like a zombie. Were you born with the virus or is your druggie girlfriend slipping you something?”

 

Max smirked down at the book she was reviewing for class. “You know she'd probably beat you up if she heard you say that.”

 

“She'd beat up a fucking kitten if it looked at her the wrong way, I'm sure. That's how brutish she is.”

 

“She does like to fight, I'll give you that. But Chloe only picks on people her own size, not small mammals.” Max still wasn't looking up from her work, so she didn't see the nervous fidgeting that was quite unlike Victoria Chase.

 

“Speaking of small, pathetic mammals...have you seen Kate lately?”

 

At the mention of Kate's name, Max looked up at Victoria, then over to Kate's vacant seat by the window. “I...wasn't she here yesterday?”

 

Victoria raised an eyebrow, seeming to be genuinely surprised. “This is the third day she hasn't shown up for this class.”

 

Max quickly took out her phone and saw that her last message from Kate was indeed from three days prior. It was just a good night text, nothing to suggest that anything was wrong with her. That was the day that Kate's mom had visited for their family meeting. When Max had gone down the hall to her room for the night, Kate had been quiet in her room. She hadn't wanted to disturb her, so she had just texted her instead. Kate didn't mention anything about the meeting, but assured Max that she was fine and told her goodnight.

 

So why hadn't anyone heard from her? Max's blood was getting colder by the moment. She tried to call Kate's number, only to have it go straight to voicemail. “Oh shit,” she muttered aloud, unconsciously, her head whirring with alarm bells. She knew how unforgiving Mrs. Marsh could be. What if her words had got to Kate and made her do something...like...

 

“I mean, not like I _care_ or anything, but since you're so chummy with her I thought you might know something. Like maybe she dropped out to pursue her acting career, because we all know how much of a camera whore she is,” Victoria laughed a little too loudly, trying to break the tension in the air.

 

Max didn't seem to hear her, gathering her things and standing up from her desk abruptly. “I have to go check on her. If Mr. Jefferson comes in, can you tell him-”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Victoria, I'm asking you as a friend here.”

 

She stood in front of Max, crossing her arms. “And what makes you think we're friends?”

 

Max sighed. “Look, I'm going either way. I just thought that after what happened to Kate last time, you would have learned to give a shit about other people.”

 

Victoria stiffened, at a loss for words and Max gently pushed her aside. She growled and put a hand on Max's shoulder, her long nails digging in a little urgently. Max winced and turned around. “I suppose I'll take care of it. No charge this time.”

 

Max shook her head softly. “How gracious of you,” she mock curtseyed.

 

“Oh, get the fuck out of here already,” she barked, but her expression wasn't cruel. As Max left the room hurriedly, Victoria found herself looking on anxiously before returning to her desk.

 

Max walked at a brisk pace back to the dorms, afraid to set off in a run in case someone thought she looked suspicious. This was a struggle as her brain was hopping to a million different bad scenarios. Ones that she couldn't fix if she had waited too long. She cursed herself for the tenth time since leaving Mr. Jefferson's class and she rushed inside the girl's dorm. It was eerily silent, probably a coincidence, but it didn't help Max's ominous feeling.

 

When she got to Kate's door she had to catch her breath. She hadn't realized she was shaking a little, her hand struggling to close so that she could rap her knuckles on the door. “Kate?” When there was no answer she knocked again, a little harder this time. “Kate, come on,” Max said, louder this time, wiggling the doorknob a little. It didn't move. Luckily Chloe had taught her what to do in these kinds of situations.

 

She found a paper clip in her bag and began moving it around inside the keyhole. After a solid minute of fiddling with it she began to get nervous, shoving the clip inside the lock harder. “Damn it,” she swore under her breath, why was she  _so_ bad at this? It felt like there was a pressure on the other side of the door. What if Kate had done something to the lock, not wanting anyone to find her? The thought made her push harder until she dropped the clip onto the floor. She could have screamed out of frustration. She had to dropped to the floor to pick it up and was about to try just ripping off the knob with her bare hands when she heard a soft voice.

 

“Max, quit it.”

 

“Kate?! God, are you okay?” She stood up so fast that it made her lightheaded.

 

The door opened and there she was Kate. She looked a little dirty and tired, but she was all in one piece. Her eyes blinked to adjust to the light. “I couldn't open the door because you kept-”

 

She was cut off as Max practically barreled into her, hugging her very close. After a few stunned moments, Kate hesitantly raised her arms to embrace her back, gasping when she found Max's shoulders shaking slightly. “Max...”

 

They sank down to sit on the floor, gently. Max took a deep breath, wiping her eyes. “You're...okay,” she said firmly. “You're okay.

 

Kate tilted her head. “And why wouldn't I be...?”

 

Max exhaled, sniffling. “Fuck, waterworks...you didn't answer your phone and no one had seen you for three days, so I...we all thought...I couldn't...”

 

Kate's heart sunk guiltily at Max's face. She had caused this, to the person she supposedly cared about a great deal. She blinked away the tears that threatened to come up, her mother's words  _selfish selfish selfish_ echoing in her head. She looked down at the hands in her lap. “I just got so sad I...didn't realize I stayed away for so long. I'm really sorry...I-”

 

She paused, as she felt a warm hand on her cheek. Max brought her face gently up to look at hers. A stray tear still lingered in the corner of her eye, but she was smiling. “Don't apologize. I was just...freaking out, you know? I came way too close to losing you once.”

 

Kate hoped that Max couldn't sense her racing heart. Then again, there was no way that Max couldn't feel the cheek flush under her palm. “...Max?”

 

“Um...just making sure you're here for real,” she laughed softly and started to pull her hand away but Kate stopped her, resting her own hand on top of it.

 

“Take a picture, it'll last longer,” she said softly.

 

Max smiled, tracing her thumb across Kate's cheekbone. “You sure you're okay?”

 

“A little mortified that I missed three days of class, but otherwise yes,” Kate released Max's hand and ran a hand through her messy hair. “but, um. I have to tell you something.”

 

Max looked her right in the eyes and smiled, probably to reassure her but it just made Kate's heart beat faster. “Okay,” she said simply.

 

Kate had expected this moment to be terrifying. Instead she could feel her mood elevate in time with her heartbeat. All her insecurities, disappointing her parents, her church and even God, felt like they were melting away. She wanted to sing and scream and laugh, but she had to keep herself together. Just for this moment. Before she lost this weird courage.

 

“You seem pretty pleased about it,” Max remarked. “Something good?”

 

Kate smiled. “Maybe. Actually, yes, because it's about you.”

 

Max seemed a little surprised. “Me?”

 

“Mmmhmm. You know, I...I really like you, Max.”

 

“I know. I like you too.”

 

Kate shook her head slowly. “No it's...not like that. I mean, it is, but...you're a great friend, I just...I think I like you in a different way.”

 

Max's eyes widened. “Oh,” she said, suddenly looking shy, out of character for the Selfie Queen of Blackwell. Kate couldn't interpret how she was feeling, but at least she wasn't sprinting from the room.

 

There it was, out in the open. She cleared her throat and tried to smile confidently, but she was quickly running out of nerve. How could getting such a big secret off your chest make you feel even more vulnerable? “So, yeah. I guess I... _like_ like you.” She had wanted to say a different L word, but it seemed too scary, too heavy at this moment.

 

Luckily Max got it, a grin spreading across her face. “'Like like me, huh? You are so cute.”

 

Kate could feel her cheeks getting red again, speechless. It was the first time Max had ever called her that and she was already fearing that she wouldn't survive.

 

“C'mere,” Max leaned forward and snatched her up in a hug. Everything felt so good at this moment, like a warm, perfect fit. Kate felt so safe here.

 

“Thank you. You mean a lot to me too, Kate. Obviously,” she whispered. She brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in Kate's face behind her ear. The face of an angel, Max thought fondly. “Oh, and...I like like you too.”

 

Kate exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding, nuzzling into the crook of Max's neck as they hugged again. They stayed like that for a few more moments before separating, Max grabbing Kate's hand and squeezing it. She looked down at their interlocked fingers in disbelief, then caught a glimpse of the two of them in a mirror and regretted it.

 

“I can't believe I just told you that after not showering for three days.”

 

Max laughed. “Why don't you go get one, then? I'll wait here, if you want.”

 

Kate smiled. “I'd like that a lot. Are you sure I'm not taking up your time?”

 

Max grinned, headbutting Kate's shoulder. “Trust me, I've always got time to spare for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sooo I need to tell you something now,” Max said. The two were sitting outside in a comfortable silence, enjoying the unseasonably warm weather. “Chloe asked me out last night...and I said yes.”

 

Kate nodded, a little unsure. In addition to her feelings for Kate, Max held a good deal of affection for Chloe as well. Kate had anticipated this from the beginning and was not surprised when Max told her so. “So...what does that mean for us?”

 

Max played with a loose string on her hoodie, trying to collect her thoughts. “Well, nothing has to change. I really do like the both of you so...I was wondering if you'd want to try something,” she reached for Kate's hand and took it gently.

 

“Okay...” Kate replied, a little dazed.

 

Max cleared her throat before continuing. “You know I care about you, and I still want to be your girlfriend,” (hearing this made Kate smile despite her nerves) “but I also want...to be with Chloe. And if possible, I don't want to choose.”

 

Kate sighed. “So you want to date both of us. At the same time.”

 

The corner's of Max's mouth quirked in the smallest of smiles. “To put it bluntly, yeah. That's the idea.”

 

Kate wasn't sure what to say. She had sworn to herself not to get into dating a long time ago, too much drama and stress. But when she started crushing on Max, it didn't feel that way. It felt simple and clear. Now here they were, only a couple hours into it, and things were already getting complicated.

 

“I don't know, Max,” she said finally. “I don't even think Chloe likes me that much. I'm sad and boring and-”

 

“First of all, you are neither of those, and Chloe thinks you're totally cool. Besides, it's not like you have to date _her_ to be with me. At least, not if you don't want to. But if you two did end up dating I would be fine with-”

 

“Max, if you don't mind, just. One thing at a time, okay?” Kate said before Max could continue. “This is a little...I'm not used to this.”

 

“I know you're not. Sorry,” Max scooted closer to Kate so that they could brush shoulders. It always made Kate feel better when she was stressed about something.

 

She exhaled again. “I mean, I'm...not even used a relationship between two people, much less what you're suggesting. To be honest, I'm having trouble understanding how it's possible to be in love with two people. Maybe it's because of how I was raised? It's just confusing.”

 

Max nodded sympathetically. “If you're not comfortable with it I completely understand. But trust me when I say that just because I love Chloe it doesn't mean that my feelings for you are any less. If that were the case then we wouldn't even be having this conversation.”

 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes while Kate considered this. It was just so hard to believe, that someone considered her this important. This new information was weird and hard for her to process. The only thing she was sure about was that she didn't want to lose what she and Max had. This was a sweeter intoxication than that booze she had at the Vortex Club. Max made the world look fun and colorful, just like the pictures she drew, just like her favorite songs. She could feel the energy from Max too, when her cheeks got slightly pink and she swung Kate's hand slightly while she held it. It reminded her that this feeling was real and precious. Someone  _cared_ about her, a guardian angel, and she would have to be a fool to give that up.

 

“What's on your mind?” Max asked softly, in that tone she only used for Kate.

 

“I'm thinking...why not? God might already send me to hell for being with a girl anyway.”

 

Max laughed and shook her head. “Kate, if someone like you won't get into heaven, then there's no hope for the rest of us.”

 

Kate smiled, a little tension washing away. “You give me too much credit. Have you talked to Chloe about this yet?”

 

Max stretched slightly, cracking her neck before resting her head on Kate's shoulder. “I invited her over to talk about it tonight. To be honest...I don't know how she's gonna react.”

 

Kate couldn't contain her smile at Max's cuteness. “Hmm. Do you want me to be there?”

 

Max contemplated it. “You don't have to.”

 

“But I want to. It's only right, since this is about the three of us.”

 

Max lifted her head and kissed Kate directly on the nose, making them both grin wildly. “Thank you, Kate. I really appreciate it. But fair warning, she's a little scary when she's mad. And she might be, at least at first.”

 

“I can handle her,” Kate said with a boost of confidence.

 

“I know. And no matter what you say, I think it will help that you're the other person involved.”

 

“Yeah, it's not like you're going after Victoria.”

 

Max shuddered. “Oh god, no. That would never work. There would be a bloodbath the second I left them alone.”

 

* * *

 

 

Predictably, Chloe was not entirely enthused.

 

“What the fuck, Max?” Chloe was pacing around Max's small room like a caged animal. “I thought I was, you know, a little more special to you.”

 

“You _are_ , Chloe,” Max grabbed her hand and held it, forcing her to listen. “You're my sidekick, remember? I couldn't live without you.”

 

The pleading in her tone made Chloe still for a moment, looking down at their hands before pulling away. “Sure, whatever.”

 

“Chloe, please...”

 

Chloe sighed in frustration and crossed her arms, her hard blue eyes glinting at Max. “You really expect me to believe that? You're already trying to abandon me. Again. For someone you barely fucking know.”

 

“I'm not abandoning anyone!” Max insisted. “I didn't call you here to dump you, Chloe.”

 

Chloe scoffed. “You just told me that you want to go out with Kate,” she gestured to Kate without looking in her direction, who was now shrinking in on herself on Max's bed. “Like, you could have just broken up with me over text, if you were going to make everything awkward anyway. It's like you're rubbing it in my face that I'm not fuckin' worthy of you. I get it, alright? Point proven.”

 

“Chloe, I never meant to-” Kate started to speak, tired of staying silent, but Chloe growled and stomped over to Max's bed.

 

“I don't need your fuckin' input or your fake pity, Little Mary Sunshine,” she towered over Kate, who looked down at her hands and closed her eyes, muttering an apology. “Can't believe I ever thought we were friends.”

 

Max got between them, puffing up her chest at Chloe. “Hey, back off,” she said with a quiet rage that Chloe only saw rarely.

 

“Unbelievable,” she barked, backing away. “I'm the one being fucked over here and you're coming to _her_ rescue.”

 

“Yeah, because you're being an ass. Kate didn't do anything-”

 

“Oh, _I'm_ the one being an ass? You're the one who got my hopes up by thinking you actually liked me, only to find out you were just playing a sick little joke on me. Classy. Lemme guess, you set up some cameras around here too?” she quipped, looking around the room. “Gonna broadcast how stupid I am to Blackhell? 'Get a load of the dumb fuckin' lesbo dropout, thinking something could go her way for once!'”

 

Max was desperately trying to keep her head. Hearing Chloe talking like this about herself like this was tearing Max up. “It's not like that. I still want to be with you.”

 

Chloe ducked her head and Max was beside her in an instant, her arms around her. Chloe didn't return the embrace but she didn't shrug away either. “Do you know how long it took me to get up the nerve to ask you out? I thought like, hey, maybe I had a chance, you know?” she laughed hollowly. “But it turns out I was just making an ass of myself. I've never been your most important anything.”

 

Max stood on her tiptoes and bumped their foreheads together, forcing Chloe to look her in the eyes. Chloe's were glassy, and it made Max want to cry too, but she swallowed the lump in her throat. “Chloe. You will never, ever be less than the most important to me.”

 

“What about-”

 

“Shut up. When you asked me out last night, I was over the fucking moon, okay? I've been waiting to hear those words out of your mouth for years. Nothing could ever change those feelings for you. I _love_ you, Chloe.”

 

Chloe sighed, bumping Max's head lightly. “I love you too, asshole,” she said lowly, pushing Max off of her. “But if you love me so much, why can't you pick me first?” Her expression was unreadable, but her hands still came to rest on Max's shoulders, rubbing her thumbs over them. If Chloe was being touchy she couldn't be too pissed. A relief.

 

Max bit her lip. “I don't know. Trust me, I didn't want it to happen like this. But I can't change my feelings about Kate  _or_ you.”

 

“...hmm. I guess that's that, then.” Chloe said finally. She glanced at Kate, then back to Max, then made for the door. Max called out to her but she was gone.

 

“I told you I'd set her off,” Kate groaned, hiding her face in Captain's plush fur. “She probably hates me now.”

 

Max sighed and came over to sit beside her. “No, she doesn't. She just needs a little space, that's all.” She put an arm around Kate and drew her closer.

 

Outside it was storming, and the two stayed like that for a while. Kate shifted so that she could rest her head in Max's lap, who idly began playing with her hair. She drifted off, but Max stayed awake. She couldn't bring herself to disturb Kate, so she stayed in that spot, switched between apps on her phone while she waited on a text from Chloe. Despite sending a few of her own, she didn't get any replies. The thunder booming in the distance worried her.

 

Around midnight she heard a rapping noise against her door. It woke her up instantly, jolting Kate awake too.

 

“Maaaax, let me in,” a familiar voice whined on the other side. Max barely heard her over the noise of rain pouring down outside. She wasn't surprised to find that Chloe was soaked when she opened the door.

 

“Jesus, where did you-” Max was cut off as Chloe's lips connected with hers. They were cold, the sensation sending chills down Max's spine. It only made her want to kiss her more, to warm her up after coming in from the rain. She brought both her hands up to Chloe's cool cheeks, keeping them there until the two separated to look at each other.

 

“Uh, hi,” she said, a little out of breath.

 

Max rolled her eyes. “Welcome back. Trying to catch hypothermia out there?”

 

She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. “I was only in it for fifteen seconds, tops, and I'm still hella drenched,” though Max doubted this. Her hair glistened with water and Max could hear the wet sound of her shoes and she shifted from one foot to another. “Sorry I had my phone off. I just wanted to drive around and think,” she exhaled a little shakily, either from nerves or her body temperature. Either way it made Max's heart melt. Her ridiculous Chloe.

 

“I decided that...you're really special to me, Max. My superhero. So you're in love with two people. And honestly I still think it's kind of weird, but...we're all fuckin' weird, man. So, I think...if it's with you...I'm willing to try it.”

 

Max tried to stop herself from grinning too hard. “Are you absolutely sure, Chloe? You don't have to-”

 

Chloe bent down to kiss her again, making a soft 'mmhmm' against her mouth as she did. “Totally being straight with you here. Well, not really, but you...you...” she paused to put her head down and sneeze, not bothering to cover her mouth. “...you know what I mean,” she said, sniffling.

 

“Dude, that's fucking nasty,” Max groaned, rubbing at the drops of saliva that had escaped from Chloe's mouth and onto her shirt. “You need some warm clothes, stat.” She went over to her closet and grabbed one of her hoodies, a large gray one with an owl on it, and threw it at Chloe.

 

“Okay, mom,” Chloe sniggered, stripping her top layers and leaving only her bra. Max couldn't stop her eyes from roving over her bare stomach, the delicate architecture of her ribs and hips, then up to her chest before looking away.

 

“I saw that, Caulfield,” Chloe smirked, swaying her hips and twirling the hoodie around by a sleeve. “Want me to wear _you_ instead?”

 

“Behave yourself,” Max said, rolling her eyes. Perhaps if she ignored her burning cheeks Chloe might too (not likely). “We aren't alone, you know.”

 

Chloe turned to the bed to see Kate, knees drawn up to her chin and watching them silently. “Oops,” she muttered, shrugging on Max's hoodie. It was huge on Max, but covered Chloe's height perfectly, with just enough bagginess to keep her warm. Glancing at Kate she said “Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself,” Kate said evenly.

 

Chloe kicked off her heavy boots and walked over to Max's bed. She considered sitting on it, but dropped to the floor instead. She took her wet beanie off too, shaking the remaining rain drops out of her hair. As she sat there, pulling the sleeves up over her hands and jiggling one leg slightly, Max couldn't recall seeing her so nervous in a while.

 

“Okay,” she said finally, looking at Kate. “So...I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I just get scared, you know? People seem to leave me behind a lot...” Kate nodded slowly and Max glanced down at the floor as Chloe glanced her way, but it wasn't a look of accusation. “...but I trust Max, and if she thinks you're something special, then it must be true. We've gotta keep our girl happy, right?”

 

Kate, stunned by how well Chloe was taking this, merely nodded her head in response. Max was practically combusting on the other side of the room at the two people she loved most getting along.

 

“So, if you'll forgive me, I'd love to be your friend again, Kate. And I promise never to hurt you again,” Chloe said sincerely.

 

“That means so much to me...of course I forgive you,” Kate stood up from the bed, offering her hand to Chloe. She took it and stood up, pulling Kate into a hug and twirling her around.

 

“Fuck, I would have missed hugging youuu.”

 

Kate couldn't wipe the big grin off her face. Chloe smelled like rain and Max and day old body spray mixed together, and her wet jeans were making Kate's clothes damp as well, but this didn't deter her from hugging back. 

 

“Incoming, saps,” Max teased as she joined in too, allowing Kate and Chloe one arm each. Whatever awkwardness between the three of them dissolved as they stood in a huddle in the middle of Max's room.

 

The storm outside was raging, so Max insisted that Chloe stay the night. Kate decided to go back to her room, since sleepovers were technically against the rules and she wanted to check on Daisy anyway. Max gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug goodnight.

 

Chloe was clearing a spot on Max's couch to sleep on when felt her hips being tugged in the opposite direction. Thunder boomed to match the explosions behind their eyes as they kissed. Max was ferocious, like every touch was on borrowed time. Chloe practically had to shove Max away so that she could remove her sopping wet jeans, barely having time to kick them aside before Max knocked her onto the bed and straddled her waist.

 

“Max, hey...” Chloe breathed, repeating her name softly, though it was getting harder to think clearly with Max's mouth tracing a trail of sparks on her exposed neck. With a great deal of self control she gripped Max's shoulders and gently pushed her up so that they could lock eyes. “What the fuck's up with you?” she asked in a daze.

 

Max giggled, high on adrenaline and Chloe. “What, does it piss you off when someone else is on top?”

 

Chloe scoffed. “You're lucky you're hella hot or it would.”

 

“Gay.”

 

“Speak for yourself, zero to ninety. What made you jump my fuckin' bones just now?”

 

“Your fault,” Max murmured, leaning down to kiss Chloe's lips again, then her jaw, then lingering on her neck, relishing the low gasp of her breath hitching. “For teasing me earlier.” She pulled off her own shirt, slowly, making the girl below her mewl softly. Retaliation was sweet, she thought, Chloe's widening eyes giving her a thrill. “But also for sticking with me...my faithful companion.” Her words held a weight, a gratitude. The fact that Chloe had decided to stay with her despite wanting to date two people had warmed her heart tremendously.

 

Chloe drummed her fingers idly on Max's bare thigh. “Loyalty turns you on, huh? Interesting kinks you have, Caulfield.”

 

Max rolled her eyes and took Chloe's hand, lacing their fingers. “You're crude, but I love you.” The way her tough punk girlfriend practically melted at the L word never ceased to amuse her.

 

“How dare you,” she proclaimed weakly, her face feeling like it might break from affection. She threw off Max's hoodie in a swift motion, hypothermia seeming like a far away notion now. Max's eyes went dark and Chloe pulled her back down, running her hands down Max's sides, thumbs against her stomach and tracing her hip bones, lingering on her sleep shorts. “Too fast?”

 

Max shook her head, bones thrumming wildly under those tough fingers. Without warning, a huge flash of lightning struck outside, the lamp by Max's couch shorting out with a buzz. She was about to curse but gasped instead as she was flipped over, her back hitting the soft mattress with a thump.

 

“That's better,” Chloe rasped smugly.

 

“You fucker.”

 

* * *

 

Max had been a little anxious that they would all have trouble adjusting to this strange turn of events. Chloe had been a little jealous at first, since she wasn't living at Blackwell along with Kate and Max. Max gently reminded her that if she hadn't flunked out then this wouldn't be a problem, which resulted in Chloe ignoring her for a good couple hours. Kate was also a little insecure, simply because of the many years that Chloe and Max had spent together. She expressed that she felt like an outsider. Max began to worry that this wouldn't work after all.

 

A lot of the stress faded away when they were all hanging out together, around the Blackwell campus and dormitories, in town, or even just wandering around in the woods. Neither Chloe or Kate felt threatened by the other, since Max was excellent at making sure that they both got equal attention. The three of them all went on dates together, unless someone requested a one-on-one date. Max made sure the other two knew they had that option, though these were few and far between. Chloe and Kate became so used to each others presence that they felt incomplete when one of the three was missing; the most memorable example of this was one night when Kate had a night class and Max and Chloe had gone to see a horror movie by themselves, since Kate wasn't a fan the genre. Max had looked over halfway through the movie to find that Chloe had gotten bored and was texting Kate the entire time.

 

Intimacy wasn't a big hurdle, since Kate was fairly sex repulsed and was happy to leave things of that nature between Chloe and Max. She was still fond of kissing though, which Max was grateful for. Kissing Kate was feathery soft, a good dream ghosting against her lips. It made Max want to hold her tighter for fear that this precious girl would float away. Kate was steady, consistent, with more healing energy in her fingertips than any poem Max had ever read.

 

Chloe was the opposite, who oscillated from giving the gentlest of butterfly kisses one moment to slamming her against the wall, hard and fast. Chloe was a bolt of lightning, beautiful in a striking way and impossible to pin down. Despite all her hazardous tendencies, she was weak to affection and even a simple kiss on the cheek could make her stutter. She brought Max back to reality through her words, her smile, her strong hands. She couldn't believe she had survived a whole year without Chloe in her life. Max felt a hunger down to her very bones that only Chloe could satiate.

 

Max had never bought in to that 'red string of fate' or soulmate crap, but with these two she thought she might have found the closest thing. Having powers to control time made things unstable, not just in reality but in Max's head as well. Chloe and Kate made her feel balanced again.

 

Their snuggle piles were the best too. Max was typically in the middle, but if Chloe or Kate was having a bad day, they would switch the order accordingly. At first Kate was only comfortable cuddling with Max, since she and Chloe weren't attracted to each other romantically. Slowly but surely she felt herself being won over. She could sense that Chloe wanted to protect her just as much as Max did. “Your fault for being so tiny and adorable,” she would say, whenever she would capture the smaller girl in a hug.

 

It occurred to Kate one day that she had never showed Chloe the bunny. Max was valiantly trying to help her study for her GED test, but at the forty-five minute mark Chloe's attention span was nearly depleted. Max excused herself to go the bathroom, instructing Chloe not to move. As she exited, Kate entered not a minute later, having stealthily avoided Max.

 

“Oh my god. My princess in shining armor come to save me from Max the Tyrant,” Chloe said, immediately sitting up from where she had been sprawled in defeat on the floor.

 

“Need a break?” Kate asked, amused. “I need someone to watch my rabbit while I clean her cage.”

 

“Your _what_?”

 

Max shook her head when she came back to find her room empty. Walking down the hall she had seen Kate's door ajar and heard her laughing softly on the other side. She decided to go visit since her other girlfriend had escaped. She opened it to find Chloe sitting on the floor, Daisy nestled in her lap like a kitten. Max crossed her arms. “Really, Chloe?”

 

“Whaaat?” Chloe glanced up at her briefly before going back to stroking the rabbit gently. “Kate needed a babysitter.”

 

Max raised an eyebrow at Kate, who shrugged innocently as she put fresh bedding into Daisy's cage. “C'mon, she's never met her before.”

 

“Max, I can't leave,” Chloe said with conviction, gesturing to the dozing rabbit in her lap. “She has chosen me.”

 

Max rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling. Chloe probably missed having a pet after losing Bongo all those years ago. They looked so precious together that she took out her camera and snapped a photo of the two of them.

 

“Max is just jealous that she can't get Daisy to do that to her,” Kate said, joining the both of them on the floor. Chloe had passed the rabbit test with flying colors. Anyone who could handle Daisy well was worth trusting in Kate's opinion.

 

Chloe was so flattered by this that she took Kate to her secret spot by the railroad tracks. Max assured Kate that this was a high honor, though Kate was a little nervous visiting such a place in the dark. Chloe hoisted Kate to stand on top of the school bus with her, dubbing herself the 'Queen of Garbage', with Max and Kate being her deadly brides. She wasn't even inebriated. Max wandered off to take pictures of the full moon rising overhead while Chloe proceeded to try and enter the school bus through one of the broken windows. Luckily Kate (just barely) managed to stop her by telling her about the effects of tetanus.

 

Max also couldn't resist taking photos of her girlfriends while there was still enough light. Their shadows against the rapidly deepening blue of the sky made for excellent pictures. She snapped a photo of Chloe helping Kate down from the bus, grabbing her by the waist and gently lowering her to the ground. They were both smiling, and Kate's hair had been slightly blown out of place by the breeze, strands of it messily framing her face. This was going to be one of Max's favorites.

 

They stayed out for a little while longer, lying with each other in the grass and enjoying the bright full moon. Kate was especially thankful for Max and Chloe tonight, fretting about another family meeting she had tomorrow afternoon. She had hoped the fact that she was dating Max hadn't reached her parents; everyone at Blackwell knew, but she wasn't ready to come out to her family just yet. Joyce was the only one of their parents who knew about their relationship. She didn't understand it, but was thankful that Max and Kate were 'good girls who would keep Chloe out of trouble'. They could try, anyway. Chloe's weed consumption wasn't as high these days, but she was already offering to beat up Victoria if she had spread any nasty rumors again.

 

The next day, Kate got back to her room around five in the afternoon. Max was still in class so she flopped onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow. It was just the therapist, Kate and her mom this time around. It wasn't as bad as the last meeting, surprisingly. Kate's mom still made her feel incredibly guilty for taking meds for depression, ignoring the fact that her grades had improved as well as her mood.

 

Tears came to her eyes involuntarily as she spent the passing minutes thinking about it. Dealing with her mom was just so taxing on her emotionally. Through the dense murk of her thoughts, she heard her phone chime. It took her a moment to find it in the dark, since she had shut off all the lights to try and combat the inevitable headache that came from crying so much.

 

'how'd it go? :)'

 

Rubbing the bleariness out of one teary eye, she texted back: 'Not so good. Don't feel so hot now.'

 

She sent off the text and took a deep, shuddering breath. The reply was instantaneous.

 

'Bummer. Want me to stop by?'

 

Kate pulled a blanket over herself as she deliberated. 'You don't have to, I'll be fine.'

 

'Obviously I don't have to, but I want to.'

 

Kate felt her eyes water again. How dare she be so sweet. Kate was feeling very low, but then again...Max had seen her in a much worse state. And she could use the company.

 

'Okay. Just give me a few minutes, I look like a wreck.'

 

Thank God she hadn't worn makeup to the appointment or she would have a lot more to clean up. Kate washed her face and brushed her hair in an attempt to look less unkempt. Her eyes were still glassy, but there wasn't much she could do about those. She turned all her lights back on just in time to hear the knock at the door. “Come in, Max.”

 

“Max plus ooonne,” Chloe said, entering the room and immediately abandoning the grocery bag she was carrying to the floor at the sight of Kate. She hugged her gently, rubbing her back soothingly. “Jesus, whose ass do I have to kick?”

 

Kate laughed softly against Chloe's chest, her first genuine laugh of the day. “That would be my mom's, but don't worry about it. She's not worth getting arrested over.”

 

“No one will ever know, I'll just-”

 

“Chloe,” Max warned, appearing beside her and wrapping her arms around Kate's shoulders protectively, “you can't fuck with Kate's family, no matter how much they deserve it.”

 

“Damn,” Chloe muttered. “Well, whatever, who cares about her snooty white ass. She doesn't get to eat big cookies from Two Whales tonight,” she said smugly, retrieving a box from the grocery bag she had discarded from the floor. “I helped make these ones, by the way.”

 

“Oh god, you should have warned us,” Max joked, still taking a cookie from the box.

 

“Get ready to eat those words, babe,” Chloe said with satisfaction as both Max and Kate enjoyed their treats. They took the box and retreated to Kate's bed, Max situating Kate between her and Chloe. Max had brought a flash drive full of cartoons for Kate, not her first genre of choice, but she knew how much Kate (and Chloe) liked them. They set Kate's laptop in front of them and plugged in the drive, while Kate got an exorbitant amount of cuddles from both Chloe and Max.

 

“Feeling better?” Max asked her a couple hours later.

 

Kate nodded. “I was honestly dreading today because of how I handled my last family meeting. But thanks to you guys,” she looked at Chloe as well as Max, “I think it turned out much better. So... thanks.”

 

Chloe smiled. “We've always got your back,” she said, pulling Kate towards her and ruffling her hair.

 

“Always,” Max confirmed, nuzzling Kate's shoulder affectionately.

 

For the first time in a long while, Kate believed that things was going to be okay. They all did.

 


End file.
